


Abnormal (But Not Horrible)

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom, Wilford Warfstache- Fandom
Genre: And in love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, dark and wilford like to play with anti, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: But now every time they’d been in the same room Anti got all fidgety (not something that’s too abnormal) and his stomach kept doing flips while his cheeks reddened at certain things Dark said (that was definitely something that was abnormal).





	Abnormal (But Not Horrible)

The ego’s had moved into the manor. It had been a mutual agreement that they couldn’t all stay in their respective hosts houses anymore- it was too crowded and you could never plan anything with them listening in. And with the information that Dark had released about the existence of the manor which spawned him it seemed like a great place they could all coexist in. Of course, it wasn’t the _actual_ manor they lived it- the original was long gone by now- but instead a recreation Dark had made in his section of the void.

It had been awkward at first, having everyone in the same area, having to learn everyone’s quirks and habits and learning to deal with them. It took some time, but eventually everyone began being able to exist in the same area, if not in the same room then they at least had several other rooms to avoid each other in.

Which Anti had definitely been putting into practice.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ Dark. It was just that he’d rather not be in the same room as the other demon. In fact, Anti liked Dark very much. _Too_ much. It was beginning to be a real problem. Before they had all moved in together Anti had simply never spent much time with Dark, definitely not enough to develop feelings. But now every time they’d been in the same room Anti got all fidgety (not something that’s too abnormal) and his stomach kept doing flips while his cheeks reddened at certain things Dark said ( _that_ was definitely something that was abnormal). So he started doing his best to casually not be in the same room as Dark. Simple.

Until Anti let his guard down early one morning. He’s standing in the kitchen preparing coffee (he’d gotten to it first this morning, meaning for the first time that week he’d finally have the freshest coffee- the other egos weren’t known to throw out an old filter before making another pot). Getting up this early to get to the coffee first was definitely planned, and Anti had gotten up several hours earlier than strictly needed, because it was known that Dark often got to it first, and Anti really didn’t want to be around to bump into him.

But of course that’s exactly what ended up happening. Because the world really didn’t want to give Anti any slack.

 **“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you up this early.”** Dark says. His voice still isn’t quite at it’s normal tone, still being early in the morning and this likely being Dark’s first vocal interaction.

Anti feigns indifference, trying not to let on how nervous he suddenly is.

“I w̼͎͙̫͍a̘̣̩s̲ ̭t̫̟i̜r̪̲̭̲̤̲ḙ̘̮͙ͅd ̼̭͕̤̗o̺͈̼f͖͓̟̪̗ ̣̦͍ḇa͉̣ḏ͈ c̳̤u͓̮̳p̪͓̯̥̣̠͓s̟̻̝͙ ̟̙̝̜͓of̩͇ ̳co͍̖͔̝f͓f̲͕̰͈e̤͈e̟̜͈̬̺̻ i̙̠͔̬̮̮s͖͔ ̝̬̻̹a̖̺ḻ̭̦͎͚l͚̠̪͉.̯̯ ̣̜̱̠” Anti explains.

Dark approaches him and Anti turns to look at Dark for the first time. Dark is wearing _sweats_ and a loose fitted _tank-top_ and while Dark doesn’t always wear his suits it’s still pretty rare to catch him out of them and it’s making Anti’s heart _flutter_ at seeing Dark in such a state. His hair is still messy and it doesn’t look like he bothered to wash off the eyeliner from his eyes before he went to bed last night, leaving a smudged ring of black around his eyes. Anti is pretty sure the only other person to see Dark like this, all unkempt, is Wilford.

“ **Now now, Anti. If all the other ego’s see you getting up earlier than me they’ll start to think they can too. Then where will we be? Without fresh coffee, that’s where.** ” There’s a lopsided smirk on Darks face.

Anti snorts, “D̖͇̗̤͚o̻͍͉͙n̻̝͉'̙͖͈̣̦t͉͔͖̲̗̪ ̠͎̮̼w̖͖̠̥o͎ṛ̟̲̩͍r̟̯͍ͅy͚̙͚͙̼,͉͇̠͔̩ ̹I̪͖̳̖͈͇ ̦͈͇̱̞̠̥w͍̙o͙̦͖̙n̗̘͙̤̼̮ͅ'̞̫͍t͈̱̻ ̗͍̖̹t̘e̼̹̬̝͙̘̰l̮͓̩̞̣͕l̦͙̥̣̠͍̣ ͚̘̪a̼̤͕̪n̘͈̰̜̗yo̭͉̹̱͇̦n̖̜̪͈̫̖e̦̟̹ ̳I̺̳͇̜͖̯̗ ̼̰g̯̲o̱̰̘ͅt̬̦̻̟ ̮̻͉ḫ̘̹̲̥̮ͅer̮̲͎͈̖̣e̙̩ ̞̩f̝̤͉͕͉̭͈i͈̮̤͙ͅͅṛ͇s̹̘̩̰̦͓t̥̫͇̰̭.̩̞̞͇”

“ **Good boy.** ” Dark winks. And then he takes two mugs from the cupboard and fills them with coffee before taking one and leaving the room.

 

Of all the egos Anti was forced to live with the one he didn’t expect to like so much was Wilford. He had admired the trigger happy demon’s propensity to kill, but upon first look Anti had disliked his happy go lucky attitude and obvious preference for _pink_. But after being in the same house as Wilford for a couple weeks Anti started to notice the more calm mannerisms he had. It was often that he’d catch Wilford in a back room, quietly polishing a gun, deep in thought. Or he’d find him painting, listening to quite music. Sometimes Anti could even catch the look in Wilford’s eye when he was thinking about the lives he took, that deep haunting stare into the floor or wall, a look that probably very few people had actually ever seen.

Around the other ego’s Wilford came alive, becoming bubbly and eccentric. But Anti knew the other side of him now, the side he’d only catch through cracked doors and early mornings. Anti figured Dark was the only other person to see Wilford like that, but only because Wilford allowed him to see him that way. And Anti wasn’t sure if the other ego’s had also caught him like that or not. He didn’t particularly feel like asking.

It’s a lazy summer sunset when Anti decides to walk the grounds of the manor. What he finds is Wilford in the back, shooting at some trees and glass bottles. He passes by quietly, not wanting to disturb the man. But Wilford turns to him anyway, apparently sensing he was there.

“~Hello Friend!~” He smiles.

Anti smiles back. “G̭͙̜͉̼̳et̳̯̗̦̦̦͍t̺ị̻n͖̖g̥ ͚̱̙̥̟̮i̺͙ͅn ̙so̝̗̭̼̙͈̤m̞̲e̼̤̞ ̦̯͚̻̖̼ͅt̥̮a̜̤̭̝̗͍͙rg̯͍̻et̳̤ ̺̣̘̬̠̜ͅp͓̗̬̠͍͙r͉a̯̗̳c̘͇͉̜̠̬t̜̪̳͓͖̳i͎̭c̰̩e̬̹̟̯?̥̩̯͙̩ ͓”

Wilford nods, “~It helps me think. Do you want to take a few shots?~”

Anti shakes his head politely, “I̠̹̼̲'̙̳͓m̗͚̟͚̪̺̦ ̪͈̠ͅm̺̗̩̤̜̻̘o͓͎r͕e̻̫͇̗̬ ̘̝̱ͅo̖̯̬f̗̥̼ͅ ̼͉̼̙̞a ḳ̣n̩̼i̗̲̣̹f̫̠̥̦̲͈ͅe̬̭͓̻̰ͅ ̝͈͙m̼̞͕a͔̤̣̝̜̫̪n,̖ ͇̺͖̻̩͉̫y͔̗o̥̪͚͇u͖̻ ̗̘͈͔k͔͙̩̮͔̼ͅn͖̳o̖̩̺w̠.̦̻͚̼̻̻ͅ ”

Wilford rolls his eyes, “~Don’t be _shy_ , come, shoot a few bottles!~”

Anti relents, taking the gun from Wilford’s outstretched hand and stepping into place. Wilford _tsks_ and then wordlessly move’s behind Anti to even out his shoulders. Anti had always known there was a certain degree of attraction he felt for the man, but it wasn’t nearly as annoying as his attraction to Dark, so he hadn’t given it much thought. That is, until Wilford has his hands on Anti’s hips, positioning them correctly, before lifting his elbows to straighten them out. His stomach does backflips, _fucking nerves._ Anti didn’t like feeling like this. It was abnormal. But here he was, stammering heart and the taller demon close to his ear, telling him he was now in the proper shooting position and could pull the trigger.

Anti takes a deep breath, and then takes his shot, rolling through the reverberation of shooting a gun. It’s one of the first times he’s ever shot a gun, he doesn’t like killing with the cool mechanical weapon as much as a cool steel blade. Wilford whistles, Anti had managed to hit one of the bottles, causing it to shatter.

“~Very good!~” Wilford praises, and then runs his hand gently through Anti’s hair. “~Go again.~”

Anti takes another steadying breath to try and clear his thoughts from the hand’s that have now touched far too many places on his body, and he takes another shot.

 

The egos were throwing a party. They did this every once and a while when they got too bored. Tonight was such a night. It was fortunate that they were no longer living with their hosts as the music blasting throughout the manor probably would have given way to a few phone calls from complaining neighbors to the police. But out here in the void no one could stop their fun. The lights were down and the egos drank and laughed and partied.

Anti stayed on one of the walls.

His thoughts were still lingering back on the events of the past couple days. He kept thinking that Dark and Wilford had been flirting with him, and then he’d go back and tell himself those kinds of thoughts were illogical; the two demons were perfectly happy together, they wouldn’t be going after him. And even the thought that _both_ of them could show interest in him furthered his belief that he was just reading too far into it. They were just being friendly.

He sighs. He’s had enough of this loud music and the dancing bodies. There are surprisingly too many people in this place, too many entities created by careless hosts. Anti’s thoughts are turning angry, he’s tired, and he gets up from the wall to go up to his room when he feels the brush of a hand against his and he hears laughter in his ear and before he knows it he’s being dragged out of the room and toward a closet- _why a closet?_

In the dark of the closet Anti can feel a warm body against him and not much else. He pushes the figure away from him and feels along the wall to find a light and finds Wilford in front of him.

“Wh͓̖aț̖ ̘̜͖̭̥t͙͚h̭͚̖e̞͍ ͎̘̣̟f͕͍̟̞͇u̲̰c̪̹̥̘̩͙k̬̳̙̰̟̗̟?̻” Anti shakes his head.

“~What? Is there a problem?~” Wilford asks as he tugs Anti’s hands to bring him closer. And then he strokes his fingers across Anti’s cheek and the glitching demon’s eyes flutter while his stomach does that flippy thing again and he has to harden his resolve and put a hand against Wilford’s chest to stop him going any further.

“Y̼͔̰̗̭̳ọu̞̪ ̰̗̠͎̪ͅh͔̦̬av̤̹̼̞̳e̜͓̞̫̹̜ ̜̫̦̼̯̣a͉̣̫̩̺͚̦ ͈b̥̜̘̣̪̦̻o̱̫̤͕̘y̪̗͓f͖͈̫̜r̻i̙͔̙̺e̗̫͙n̻͙̙d̲̦͇̥̮.̣̞̦̘” Anti reminds him, as if it’s news, as if Wilford may have forgotten.

“~Dark won’t care.~” Wilford promises.

The door opens behind Anti and he can feel the dark aura of Dark.

 **“Really Wil?”** Dark says, and Anti is sure there’s going to be a fight. And then Dark continues, **“You didn’t think to bring me in on this?”**

Anti’s mind does a double take. Dark isn’t angry?

“~I knew you’d find us, darling.~” Wilford says.

Dark’s hands find Anti’s waist and it’s at that point, with his heart pounding and his stomach dancing, that he realizes he doesn’t know what’s actually happening here. Should he leave? Should he stay? Where was all this going and did he want to go there with it?

 **“Still, you should have told me.”** Dark says.

“~You’re here now. It doesn’t really matter now, does it?~”

“̠̤̗͎̫C̙̦̲̣a̱̲nͅ ̘̲̲̲͇̖̝s̘̼̲̩̝o̠m̘͙eo̰͓̮̠̰̜ne̹̜ ̰̤̘̦̮e͇̳x̱̙̰̯̯͈͓p̝͎̦̲̻l͕̲̜̦̟̜aị͎͔̻͚̖ṋ̦̫̙͉͔ͅ ̜̬̥̤̹͍̭t̯̱̮o͍ ̭͇̱̝̣̻̯m̟̬͖̭͓̤e̻̺̖̙̻̰ ̞̳ẉ̰̥h͇at̜͔ͅ'̹̪̲s ̜̹͕̟g̗̯̜o̝͔̻͇̱i̩̠̣͈̲̠n̲g̯͖̘ ̭̤̝̟̤̬o̬n̝̬̜?̮͓ ” Anti finally asks.

“ **We want you.”** Dark says, and then he begins to nibble on Anti’s ear.

Anti sighs at the feeling, and then Wilford’s hands are running down his chest. There are two sets of hands running all over his body and Anti thinks he should protest, that he should leave, but his mind is too far gone now. Wilford has moved his lips to Anti’s neck and Dark has his cheek against Anti’s, his hands now tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Iͅ..̭.͓͓̞̻ͅ ̺̗͈̮̻̞̝” Anti starts, eyes closing as he tries to regain his breathing, “Iͅ..̭.͓͓̞̻ͅ ̺̗͈̮̻̞̝”

 **“If you want us to stop, tell us. If you want to leave, you can.”** Dark tells him, and even though his breath hitches at the feeling of Dark’s cool fingers brushing against his side as he takes off Anti’s shirt, he can still tell the other demon is being sincere.

Once his shirt is off Dark starts peppering light kisses across his shoulders, his neck, his back. Wilford steps closer so that he’s pressed firmly between the two of them. There are two pairs of hands on him, hands in his hair, two lips pressing into every available space of bare skin.

“͓̘̟̙͍̟F̹͔̞͙͖u̼̱͇c͓̭͈͕̪̰k͕̫͙̦ ̗̘̙̮” Anti breathes.

And then he lets himself go.

He reaches out toward Wilford and presses their lips together while reaching behind him to tangle his fingers into Dark’s hair. Anti can feel the moment when things shift. With Anti’s clear signal that all of this is okay both Dark and Wilford become less tender, more fevered, more needy. Before he knows it they’re tumbling out of the closet door and even though they don’t go up any stairs somehow they still end up in Dark’s room, closing the door behind them before they stumble onto the bed, shedding clothes as they go.

 

Anti wakes up tangled up in limbs, sunlight streaming down through the curtains onto his face. Wilford’s head is against his chest and Dark is pressed against his back, his arm thrown around Anti’s waist. It’s strange to think about the events of the previous night and Anti wouldn’t have believed they really happened if he hadn’t woken up with them. He feels warm. He doesn’t wake up hating the world.

For the first time in a long time Anti doesn’t feel alone.

The first sign Anti gets that Dark is awake is the hand he strokes up his side and tangles in his hair. Dark nibbles lightly on his ear before whispering, **“Good morning.”**

Anti smiles. “Mor̳ni̱̙n͔͚̣’̲̬̗̯.̙̪̖͈”

 **“What happened last night,”** Dark starts, trailing a hand down Anti’s cheek, **“I want you to know it doesn’t have to be a one time thing.”**

“͉̩̘O̹̬̟̲̜̺h̝ ͖̳y̜͖̳̳e̖a̟͉̮h͕̲̤̞̼?̹̲̼̝ͅͅ” Anti asks.

“~Yeah.~” Wilford mumbles as he starts to wake up. “~We’ve got room for one more in our hearts.~”

“͓̖̗̤̞͙Y̺̝o̗͖͖u͔̩ ͕͔̯̙k͔̥̦̝̭̲̺n͈o̪̖͎͉͉w̜͙̳͎̗,̺̼͍ I̦ ̼̤͉̗͚̗ͅṯ͇h̤̺̜i̹̝̞̥͓͖͔n͔̥̭͖͉k̰͓̞̺͍̳̫ ͓͖̪̤̦̮̗I͔’̯d͎̲̝͉̟̱̼ l̳̞̭͉̟̠̼i̫̻̖̖kḛ̖ ̗̭t̘̮̭h͚͙̳̩̮͎at͇͇̼̦̱̙.̻ ̝̝B͓̖̤͍̟ei̭̺̳͉̺̫n̯̙̼̯̠͔g̞̮̱̰͕ ̻̤͔̣̼͕̝wit̤̣̪h̝̯̩̲̣ ̜̣̯y̦̰̭͍͈ou̘̘ ̪̬̯̝̥tw͉͉͔͓o̳͕̦̪͍.̰” Anti admits.

“~You would?~” Wil presses a soft kiss to Anti’s shoulder.

“͉͍Y̺e͔̪s͈̟͉.ͅ” He says.

 **“Good.”** Dark gets up and starts to put on clothes.

“W̰̳̟̰͎̮a̪̜͉̖̟̣i̤̯͕̣̭t̜̭͍,̥ͅ” Anti says, sitting up in bed, a thought coming to him, “̪̠͇̯̻D͔o̝e͓s̩̣ ͓̦̜̻̙t̞̠̫̹̮͉ḥ͈͚i̯̟̱s͖͉ ̲͍͇͚͉̣̼me͔̘ͅa̦̺n͍̩̟ I̻̤͙̦ ͔̘͕͈̻̺g̬e̥̺̼̙̮͓ͅt̮ f͎̼͚r̼̫͙es̟̙̟̯̞h̗͍̮͖ ͖̬͕̱c̯͈o̩̹̺̞f̜̝̹f̱̺̮͓e̩̪̖͉̰e̬̤̜̺̦̞ e͈̤̥̜͖v͇̩̣e̜͔̯̜͕̤r͔̠̲̣y̞̰̮̻͕ ̭̙͕͈͎ͅͅmo̞̳̮̟ṛ͔n̘̙̠̫̖͖i͖n͖̭g̤̮̜͈̹̥ͅ?͙̖͓̮”

Dark smirks at him, **“Only if you get there first.”**

They look at each other, Anti narrows his eyes. And then he’s up and glitching around to get his clothes on quickly and Dark is already racing downstairs. Wilford just rolls his eyes before rolling over and going back to sleep.


End file.
